Sweet Posion
by ReiTanto
Summary: Twin shamans arrive in Tokyo...one controls the legendary Ghost Dagger


Sweet Poison  
  
"Class, today we have two new students, Giovanna and Sarah Tailor. They are identical twins and they've been moving around. They were born in Germany and they lived there until they were six. Then they moved to England until they were ten, then to the United States until now, they're fourteen like the rest of you. Please be kind to them," Mr. Takanako said.  
  
The new girls Giovanna and Sarah were identical, or almost. Nobody knew which was Giovanna and which one was Sarah. One had shoulder-length light blonde hair and purple eyes, she also wore small purple glasses. She was tall for her age and she was dressed in the school uniform (A blue mini skirt, a whit top, and a blue bowtie.) While the other was just as tall as her sister, but this girl had black hair with blood red tips and blue streaks, and her eyes were black. This one, however, was not dressed in school attire; she wore black pants and a white shirt. Since it was the first day for them, nobody got on her case about it.  
  
Both girls took their seats, which were next to each other in the second row. The black haired one sat in front of Yoh and next to Anna, and the blonde haired one sat in front of Manta and next to Ren.  
  
"Umm, I'm sorry girls, but would you mind standing up again and introducing yourselves. I'm sure none of us can tell who's who," Mr. Takanako laughed.  
  
The blonde girl stood up first. She walked to the front of the room and smiled sweetly. "My name is Sarah Tailor, as you know, I've moved around a lot in my day, and so I'm fluent in three languages, German, English and Japanese. I love pizza and my favorite colors are purple and white. I'm also quite fond of the mall," the girl said quite loudly.  
  
"Thank you Sarah, you may sit down," Mr. Takanako thanked.  
  
The black haired girl slowly stood up and approached the front of the room. She shyly looked to the ground and then looked back up to face the students. She brushed one side of her tri-colored hair behind her ear. "I'm Giovanna, most people call me Gia, I too, am fluent in the same languages as my twin, Sarah. I like the computer, and books. My favorite colors are black, blood red, and blue. I like Asian foods," the other girl said very quietly, so quiet some students could not understand all of her words. She slowly walked back to her seat and sat down.  
  
"Thank you Gia."  
  
Lunchtime rolled around and Sarah and Gia walked to lunch together. The both sat at the table in the back of the lunchroom. Once they sat down a group of girls came over and invited Sarah to join them, Gia nodded and Sarah went with them, leaving Gia alone.  
  
When Yoh, Ren, Anna and Manta came into the lunchroom they saw Gia alone. They all whispered to each other and nodded. They made their way over to the table and looked at Gia.  
  
"Hey Giovanna mind if we sit with you?" Manta asked polity.  
  
"No, sit," Giovanna said. She gave a weak smile and opened up her lunch bag.  
  
"Thanks, so what's it like living in the United States?" Yoh asked, hoping to get Giovanna to talk more.  
  
"Nothing special, it's just like living anywhere else," said a shy Giovanna.  
  
"What state did you live in?" Anna asked.  
  
"California," Gia answered.  
  
There wasn't much communicating that went on at the table. Giovanna was shy and quiet. After about five minutes of silence Gia pulled out a book and began to read. Her book had a queer title; 'Ghostly Silence'.  
  
Sarah had made many friends that day, while Giovanna remained friendless. Yoh and his group of friends tried to talk to Giovanna again, but failed. They moved on to Sarah and they became quick friends, not to mention the popular crowd that loved Sarah.  
  
On the way home, Gia wore her headphones over her ears, the sound of Linkin Park filling her mind. Sarah, Yoh, Anna and Ren (Manta was picked up) walked together in front of her, talking and laughing as they walked. They all reached the bus stop and loaded up for home. Giovanna sat alone, staring out the window. Sarah sat next to Ren, and Anna and Yoh sat together.  
  
When Yoh's stop came everybody said goodbye and Anna sprung from her seat. She plopped down next to Giovanna, causing her to jump startled. Giovanna looked to Anna confused, then quickly smiled. She pulled of her headphones and greeted Anna. "Hey."  
  
"What are you listening to?" Anna asked.  
  
"Linkin Park, Hybrid Theory," Gia responded simply.  
  
"Cool, I love Linkin Park. Your hair rocks, how'd you do it, is it permanent?"  
  
"My mother was a professional hairdresser, she taught me how to dye my hair. Yep, it's permanent!"  
  
"Wow, can your mom do my hair? I've been dying to color my hair!" Anna exclaimed.  
  
When Anna asked this, Gia looked to her feet. "No, my mother isn't available to do people's hair. But I can do it if you want," Giovanna offered.  
  
"That'd be awesome! What other stuff do you like?"  
  
"Hmm, I don't know, you wanna come over and check out my room. I can do your hair and you can check out my CDs and all that jazz," Gia said, she was grinning at the thought of it.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!" Anna exclaimed.  
  
Anna was up in Giovanna's room, her hair was now colored, and they were waiting to rinse her hair. They were on Giovanna's computer, searching around on interesting sites.  
  
Anna got up and walked over to Gia's bed, above the headboard was a shelf. There was a beautiful wooden box on top of it, and it called to Anna. She looked at the carved dragons on it and she was tempted to open it. She put her hands on the front of it and was just about to open it when Gia screamed.  
  
"NO, don't touch that!" Giovanna screamed, she bolted up from her chair and lunged to the shelf. "Please, just don't open it."  
  
"Okay, sorry, it's just so pretty. I swear I could hear it calling to me," Anna said with the strangest look upon her face.  
  
"Yes, it calls to me too. That's the blood of the spirits, they're crying to let them out," Giovanna agreed. Anna's eyes grew wider at this remark, and she looked to her friend. She looked deep into the black eyes, as she did so the room suddenly grew cold. She pulled away from Gia's gaze and shook her head.  
  
"I must be hearing things, first the voices, then you saying that the blood of the spirits calling to us," Anna laughed. But it wasn't funny, it was actually horrifying, just the thought of blood speaking, much less the blood of spirits, was spine tingling.  
  
"No, you heard me correct Anna. I know that you are a shaman, and my sister and I are too. That's why we decided to come here, to train here. But there's something special about us, just like you," Gia said in a cold whisper. "You can summon ghosts and bring them back or to you. Well, my sister has something like you. She can call upon ghosts, and travel back into time to stop them. I have a rare gift indeed, there is only one of this type of shaman in the world, and I am her, for I possess the Ghost Dagger!"  
  
**Sorry, but you're going to have to wait till the next chapter to find out what the Ghost Dagger is, and all the powers of these twin shamans! Please read and review, it'll make me post sooner, and it helps me to know that people are reading my fics. Notice: The real action and suspense begins in the second or third chapter so stay tunned!** 


End file.
